Herpes simplex type I and type II viruses are two examples of the class of infective viruses known as lipid encapsulated viruses. This class of viruses includes a lipid envelope surrounding the protein coat (capsid) which protects the genetic material of the virus. Most lipid encapsulated viruses are dependent on the lipid envelope for the infectivity, as the lipid envelope facilitates penetration of host cell membranes. In addition to the above-identified herpes simplex type I and II viruses, examples of lipid encapsulated proteins include herpes zoster, cytomegalovirus, HIV, pseudorabies, west nile virus, hepatitis B and C, SARS and some strains of influenza, including avian flu. Accordingly, it is known to administer to infected patients substances which disrupt or interfere with virus lipid envelopes. There has not been demonstrated, however, a treatment effective in eliminating the virus completely from the host.